The Anger of the Gods
by Ritsuka
Summary: The anger of a goddess results in a rash decision. Now Middle Earth is in danger, and it is up to a band of beings to save it.
1. The Time Vortex

Written by: Ritsuka  
  
Revised by: Hoshinekoyasha  
  
Edited by: AlienAgentPirate9Duh Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the gods and goddess.... And Hoshi owns Legolas; at least she wishes she did. We know better. And we don't own the saying on the shirt or Mr. Wonderful.  
  
Hoshi was having a peaceful dream. She was sitting down in the garden peacefully, not a care in the world. The wind blowing in her short golden hair, the sky reflected in her blue/green eyes, her slender form resting against a tree. But what truly made it peaceful was the fact that her friend, Ritsuka, was tied to a rock and gagged on the side. Yes, it was truly peaceful. At least it was until she felt it all fading in a bright flash of light. She groaned, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Hoshi-san!" A voice called out. She groaned again. Only one voice was that cheerful in the mornings.  
  
"DAMN IT RITS!" Hoshi yelled from underneath her covers. She created a bazooka and blasted Ritsuka for daring to wake her up; this had no effect what so ever because Ritsuka was immortal. It wasn't that Hoshi hated Ritsuka, not at all. As a matter of fact they were very close friends. It was just that Hoshi didn't like being woken up early in the morning. After all she was the goddess of the stars. Ritsuka was the goddess of life so of course she liked mornings better. It was just the way things were.  
  
"But Hoshi-san," Ritsuka said, "it's your birthday!" That got Hoshi up.  
  
"Presents!" She blinked. "Wait. What? When did that happen?" she asked in a tired daze. Ritsuka laughed.  
  
"Remember? You were born this exact day 1600 years ago. That officially makes you 16 in mortal years today! "Now get up! Unless you want Krad to wake you up later." Hoshi was less than pleased with that idea as Ritsuka's friend, Krad, was the god of death. And it was a well-known fact that he was only nice to one person, and that person was Ritsuka.  
  
"No thank you! I would like to get out of the room alive!" she said as she got up and stretched. "Get out. I'm going to get ready." Ritsuka happily headed out of the room, calling back, "Hurry up! I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Hoshi shook her head as she created an outfit suitable for the occasion. It was jeans and a T-shirt that read "Yes kids! I DID drop my toaster in the bathtub this morning." Hoshi remembered when she had thought up this outfit. The gods and goddesses had all gathered for a meeting. When her mother had returned she had declared something that had shocked not only her, but also the entire younger generation of the gods and goddesses. They were retiring and leaving their powers and jobs to their children. She was confused as to why, and the only thing her parents had said was that they were more than happy to simply watch.  
  
Then she remembered something that Ritsuka had said, "I have a surprise for you." She frowned slightly. Ritsuka's surprises were always fun, but more often than not they ended in disaster. Her heart was in the right place, but she had a mischievous side that usually led to trouble. Hoshi shrugged and smiled. ''Rits wouldn't dare get me in trouble on my birthday,' she thought, ''my 1600th birthday is special. She'll try her best to make it problem free. I hope. And if she doesn't, well, her 1600th birthday is in four months. She'll regret it.''  
  
She brushed her unbrushable hair, put on her shoes and stepped out from her room into the hallway. She was a little surprised that Ritsuka was not waiting for her. Then she remembered that Krad was testing her swordwork today. She sighed and headed towards Ritsuka's house. She stopped to gaze at Ritsuka's garden for a moment.  
  
As the goddess of life, Ritsuka was incredibly skilled in growing and keeping plants. Therefore she had the most beautiful garden out of all the gods and goddesses. Well, with the exception of Terry, the god of nature. But hey, you can't have everything. Of course thanks to her powers of creating anything out of nothing, Hoshi had the greatest collection of anime and manga. This of course had Ritsuka over at her house more than over at her own house, but Hoshi didn't mind.  
  
Hoshi smiled as she thought about it. She was the goddess of the stars living in the year 2003. It was fun to see the differences between the older gods and goddesses, and the younger generation. She soon walked past the garden and reached the arena. She carefully pushed the doors apart and walked into the room, careful not to attract Ritsuka's or Krad's attention. She liked to watch them when they fought.  
  
Ritsuka was in her armor and was using the sword Krad, Hoshi, and the other gods and goddesses had made especially for her on her 500th birthday. The blade of the sword was made out of the power of all of them combined. Depending on what Ritsuka wanted, the blade changed. Its more common form however was its light form. In this form it used Ritsuka's own power and the hilt transformed into gold and silver with wings emerging from the sides.  
  
At the moment Ritsuka's shoulder-length chestnut hair was fanned out behind her, her brown eyes taking in her brother's every move. Her slender but powerful arms were rapidly striking out with her blade. Her friend's same- colored hair and eyes were carefully watching her moves. He seemed to be on the defensive for a moment before pushing back with his blade, and then it was Ritsuka who was on the defensive.  
  
Both moved gracefully and rapidly, but it was obvious Krad was toying with Ritsuka. Everyone knew Krad was the best fighter out of the younger generation. Within a moment Ritsuka's blade was removed from her hand and Krad's sword was at her throat. Ritsuka smiled and held out her hand. Krad shook his head slightly before pulling her to her feet. He suddenly frowned and turned around. He spotted Hoshi and sighed. Hearing her friend's sigh Ritsuka turned around as well.  
  
"Hoshi! I hope you're not angry at me for not waiting for you," she said in a guilty voice.  
  
"And why would it matter? You can do what you want," Krad snorted.  
  
"Krad! Be nice!" Ritsuka said while lightly whacking his arm. Hoshi shook her head.  
  
"Nice to see you too Krad. And I'm not annoyed at you for not waiting. But how many times have I told you not to wake me up in the mornings! Never ever EVER! Not in a million years! Sleep is precious, so let me have what I can." Hoshi glared daggers at Ritsuka.  
  
"Leave her alone. She was just waking you up to give you a surprise. I don't see why she bothers. " Krad stared murderously at Hoshi. Ritsuka suddenly gasped.  
  
"The surprise! Come on Hoshi! I have to give it to you soon or we'll be too busy!" Ritsuka grabbed Hoshi and started pulling her away. Krad turned around to leave. He was surprised to feel Ritsuka grab his other arm and drag him out of the room with Hoshi.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Taking you with me," Ritsuka replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to come."  
  
With that said Ritsuka dragged both of them into her garden. When they reached the center of the garden Ritsuka went to a huge crystal-shaped bush and pushed a few branches aside. The others were surprised to see it was hollow. Ritsuka walked in and gestured for the others to do the same. They followed her into the plant and stared at something in the center. It was a bamboo plant made out of diamond and emerald. The light reflected off of every corner, illuminating the people.  
  
"Shiny," was all Hoshi could say. Ritsuka looked up and fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Do you like it? I've been working on it for almost a year now. They're almost impossible to grow. But if you don't like it, I guess I can always get you something else."  
  
"No, it's beautiful. Thank you," Hoshi replied, still in awe. Krad stared at the bamboo.  
  
"Ritsu? Aren't those extinct?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Um ... well, you see. How do I put this? Um ... well. Would you believe me if I told you I found a seed?" The look on Krad's face was answer enough. "Well, they WERE extinct. Promise not to get angry? They WERE extinct. Everywhere except," she gulped, "the demon realm." She waited for her friends to yell at her. She was not disappointed.  
  
"You went to the demon realm! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You could have been hurt! Or killed!"  
  
"But I wasn't! I was careful!" Ritsuka sighed. "I just wanted to get something special for Hoshi. Krad's face softened.  
  
"Fine, what's done is done. But next time," he paused, "at least take me with you!" Ritsuka smiled.  
  
"I got you something too!" she sang. She went to the side of the plant and parted a pile of leaves. She picked something up and handed it to Krad. "Here you go! I know you've always wanted to collect one from everywhere." She said as she gave him the sword. It was obviously well made, and the power of darkness flowed within it. Perfect for the god of death. "Like it?"  
  
Krad stared at her, and was once again left open-mouthed. "I'll take that as a yes." Ritsuka smiled and turned to Hoshi. "See? Not all my surprises end in disaster!" That said she skipped outside. Hoshi and Krad followed her. Hoshi stared at the plant in her hand and then at Ritsuka.  
  
"You went to the demon realm?" she asked. Ritsuka nodded, then covered her ears, knowing what was coming. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU WENT SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS AND COOL AND DIDN'T TAKE ME!! I WANNA COME NEXT TIME!!!" Ritsuka winced.  
  
"Alright! Aright! Fine! Next time I go somewhere dangerous I'll take somebody with me." She received two glares. "I'll take you two," she amended.  
  
"That's better," Krad said. "Now I believe somebody has a party to attend. So shoo. Go away and leave me in peace." Ritsuka poked him.  
  
"You're coming too." Krad frowned.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!" She gave him her best puppy dog look. "Please?" He looked at her for a moment before turning away.  
  
"Must ... resist ... cuteness ... too ... POWERFUL! Fine! I'll go."  
  
"Yay!" Ritsuka hugged him. Hoshi glared at both of them.  
  
"You're keeping me from my presents! Hurry it up!" She grabbed Ritsuka and ran. She didn't bother with Krad. She knew he would follow.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Everybody was at the party. Most people had agreed to come right away. Some gods and goddesses had prior arrangements *coughStarTrekconventioncough* ((A.N. foreshadowing...)) "Presents!" Hoshi cried. She was sitting in a pile of gifts at least three times her height. Krad was leaning against the wall of the building, and Ritsuka was trying to get Hoshi away from the gifts.  
  
"Hoshi! You can open the gifts later! The people all came here to see you! Why don't you at least say hello?" Ritsuka pleaded. Hoshi was about to decline, but then she caught sight of the bamboo. She sighed.  
  
"Fine. But only for a little while!" Ritsuka cheered and dragged her into an abandoned corner. Hoshi sweat dropped.  
  
"Rits, this isn't exactly socializing." Ritsuka silenced her with a mischievous look.  
  
"We're going to welcome the guests. But what better way to say hello than to give them all 'gifts'?" Hoshi shook her head.  
  
"Oh no! I am not going to get in trouble again because of you." She paused for a moment. "What did you have in mind?" Ritsuka smirked.  
  
"Well, do you know how you recently created a lot of Pocky?" Hoshi nodded. "Well, what better way to say hello than to have them do a little performance?" Hoshi paused.  
  
"Which dance routine?" she asked. Ritsuka smirked again. "Oh no. You're going to have them do THE dance routine." Another smirk. Hoshi felt a smirk coming to her own lips. "Which song?" Ritsuka paused for a moment, a look of deep concentration on her face.  
  
"I'm thinking something catchy. That will be stuck in their minds for a long time and drive them insane." She suddenly jumped up. "Mr. Wonderful!" Hoshi's eyes widened.  
  
"Are they ready for that?" Ritsuka shrugged.  
  
"Can you think of a more catchy song?" Hoshi shook her head.  
  
"I didn't think so. All right, you get the Pocky; I'll make the necessary 'arrangements'. You need to play Mr. Wonderful and bring THEM. Got it?" Hoshi nodded.  
  
"Great. Meet back here in five minutes. This is going to be fun." Hoshi began to leave. She suddenly turned around and ran back to Ritsuka.  
  
"We need somebody to video-tape this!" she cried. Ritsuka smacked her head.  
  
"Of course! Krad!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Alana was angry. When she turned 1600 not even half these people had showed up. But when Hoshi turned 1600, that annoying brat had everybody come! Her eyes fell on Ritsuka. Well, maybe it wasn't Hoshi who had convinced all of these people to come, but she was still angry.  
  
She went to get a drink and frowned. She had lost sight of Hoshi and Ritsuka. She shrugged it off. If Alana had known what they were doing she would have run as far from there as she could. But as it was, she wasn't the goddess of time. No, she was only a minor goddess. She was the goddess of shadows. And that annoyed her. Her hate only grew after what happened next. She was finally beginning to relax and enjoy the party when the appearance of Hoshi silenced everybody.  
  
"MEEP! I would like thank all you gift-bringing people for coming. As a party favor to all of you, Ritsuka and I have prepared a little.... presentation, for your entertainment." The crowd cleared a space as Ritsuka came out, and to their surprise a grumbling Krad with a camera followed her out.  
  
She pulled a cart after her. She turned her back to the crowd and set something on the ground. She then tapped the cart and a bunch of chocolate and strawberry covered sticks came out dressed in suits. She looked over at Hoshi and gave her a small wave. Suddenly the most perky and addictive song ever created played:  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful. A miracle to me!  
  
Hold me, I wanna feel your arms around me  
  
Ooh na-na, ooh na-na  
  
Kiss me, 'cause only you can make me happy  
  
Ooh na-na-na!  
  
Alana couldn't help it. She was transfixed by the music. The next thing she knew the sticks were on miniature Dance Dance Revolution machines dancing along to the steps. To Alana's dismay, they danced much better than she did. After the song finished she couldn't get it out of her mind. It kept repeating. At that point she swore revenge.  
  
And the perfect opportunity came while Hoshi was opening her gifts. Hoshi was unwrapping her presents and she obviously enjoyed them all. However, Alana noticed how she liked the diamond and emerald bamboo that Ritsuka had given her.  
  
She smiled a cruel smile as she slowly edged towards the plant. When nobody was looking she gave it a little push. Being the fragile plant it was it shattered.  
  
((A.N.: Yeah, I know diamond is the strongest thing in the world; let's just say Alana is super strong, she is a goddess and all.))  
  
Alana was pleased to see the horrified look on Hoshi's face, the angry look on Krad's face, and the look of dismay on Ritsuka's face. Then she looked again at the angry look on Krad's face and decided maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. She gulped as she prepared for her punishment. However, it never came.  
  
There was a loud crash and a flash of light. Sabrina the goddess of time had appeared. She did not look happy.  
  
"You will pay!" she screamed. "You will pay for what you did!" Ritsuka looked confused. Suddenly a look of understanding flashed across her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," she called, "we didn't mean to burn all your Star Trek books! It was an accident." This didn't have the desired effect. Sabrina looked even angrier.  
  
"As punishment I will send you to live in a primitive age until you both understand what it is like to loose something precious!" Krad opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything Sabrina opened up a portal behind Hoshi and Ritsuka. Ritsuka blinked as she got sucked in and waved to Sabrina. Krad tried to grab onto her sleeve but got sucked in with her.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" yelled Hoshi and laughed as she got sucked in. "This is fun!"  
  
Of course, something unexpected happened. Terry, the god of nature, famous for his bad luck, showed up at just that moment. Right in front of the portal. Needless to say he was gone quicker than he showed up. Sabrina sweatdropped.  
  
"Oops." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my first Lord of the Rings story, so try to be nice. I know that so far it's just a bunch of original characters, but the Lord of the Rings characters show up next chapter. Anyway, please review. If you want to be included in the story leave a brief summary of your character and I might put you in. Also, I have pictures of what all these characters look like. If you want to see them, leave a message saying you want to see them in your review. And for those of you who want to hear Mr. Wonderful, leave that in a review and I'll send you the link. And yes, it really is that addictive. 


	2. The Not So Great Schism

This story written by: Ritsuka  
  
Edited by: Hoshinekoyasha  
  
Revised by: AlienAgentPirate9duh (a.k.a sabrina)  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing except the gods and goddesses. Hoshi owns Legolas, or at least she wishes she did.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
Hoshi was falling. At least she was a moment ago. She blinked. When she was transported though the time vortex, she had fallen until she hit something soft. She got up and looked to see what had broken her fall. She saw what it was and blinked. She blinked again before poking it.  
  
"Krad, are you awake?" She said. She continued poking him, even  
  
though he was waking up. She shrugged and went to poke him on his shoulder. However, Krad woke up at that moment and moved. This resulted in Hoshi poking him in the eye. Needless to say, he was less than thrilled.  
  
"HOSHI YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! He said while grabbing onto his injured eye. "THAT HURTS!" He froze. "Wait a minute. I can feel pain!" He looked around. "Oh great. Out of all the things that could have happened, this has got to be the worst. I'm stuck in the mortal realm with YOU of all people."  
  
Hoshi blinked.  
  
"The mortal realm?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Of course! Look around you. This is not the demon realm, or the immortal realm. And we can feel pain and get hurt. Where else would we be?" He asked angrily. Hoshi glared at him.  
  
"How does Ritsuka manage to stand your presence?" She yelled heatedly, "You're just a stupid baka." Krad snorted and started walking away. Hoshi ran after him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked venomously. He continued walking.  
  
"I'm going to go find Ritsuka. Now stop following me!" Hoshi stopped in her tracks.  
  
"You're just going to leave me alone?!"  
  
"Why would I take you along? Now go away." He walked into the woods and out of sight.  
  
"Great, just great." Hoshi mumbled. "I'm stuck in the mortal realm all alone with no idea where I am. She got up and walked in the opposite direction, unaware of the eyes following her every movement from the bushes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Terry was in pain. His arm was bleeding and he was quite sure he had broken his leg. He sighed.  
  
"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" He said to himself. He groaned as he tried to stand up. He let out a hiss of pain as his leg collapsed from underneath him.  
  
"Great, just great," he mumbled as he rested his body against a nearby tree. He thought back to what had caused this. He had been invited to Hoshi's 1600th birthday. He had gotten her a gift and gotten ready for the party. Then he went to sleep. That was when the real trouble started. He had overslept and he was late for the party. He had rapidly thrown his clothes on and  
  
grabbed the gift on his way out. He still would have made it if he hadn't been in such a rush. He had been in such a hurry that he missed the turn to Hoshi's house and gotten lost. When he finally managed to get there, this had happened. 'Maybe I'm cursed,' he thought to himself.  
  
Just as he began to doze off, he heard a rustling sound in a nearby bush. 'Great,' he thought, 'knowing my luck that's some kind of dangerous beast that's going to tear me limb from limb. He silently cursed his luck again as a giant wolf creature jumped out of the bush. He held his breath, hoping it wouldn't  
  
notice him. So of course the creature turned its beady yellow eyes on Terry. It bared its fangs and lunged at him. Terry squeezed his eyes shut and hoped his death would at least be painless. Well, as painless as being torn to shreds by a vicious and probably rabid beast could be.  
  
He waited for the pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed in shock. Ritsuka was standing directly in front of him, her trademark sword in hand. She was holding the monster off. The creature lunged at Ritsuka angrily, but she dodged rapidly to the side, narrowly evading the gaping jaws of the  
  
abomination. She spun around quickly and slashed at the unsuspecting fiend. It let out a howl of pain and turned. It lunged one last time at Ritsuka, managing to sink its jaws into the soft flesh of Ritsuka's arm. She gasped in pain. However, despite the pain in her arm, she tightened her grip on the sword and plunged it downwards into the exposed neck of the foul beast. It released its hold on Ritsuka and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Terry could only stare as this happened right before his eyes. He was snapped out of his daze when Ritsuka walked over to him.  
  
"That was fun! Are you okay?" she asked kindly. Terry gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
  
"I injured my arm in the fall and I might have broken my leg," he told her, his voice laced with pain. The sudden awakening had caused him to jolt upwards, causing further injury. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. Knives were digging into his arm and his leg felt as if it was being ripped apart slowly.  
  
"Here," she said, "Let me see your injuries." She reached over and grabbed his leg. He hissed in pain and shut his eyes. He was surprised to feel the pain disappear. He opened his eyes and stared at his leg. It was completely healed. He looked at Ritsuka. She gave a triumphant and repeating the healing process, a soft light extending from the tip of her fingers into the bleeding gash in the injured arm.  
  
"Is that better?" she asked him. He nodded. Then he remembered the creature.  
  
"What about your arm?" he asked. Ritsuka shrugged.  
  
"I can live with it. Besides, we're in the mortal realm. Our powers are limited. I used up most of my healing powers on you. I have enough left to heal me, but I would rather save it in case we need it later on." She gave a small smirk. "So what are you doing here Terry? Don't tell me you got sucked in with us." Terry flushed slightly in embarrassment before mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"What was that Terry?" He flushed even more.  
  
"I said I got lost and arrived right in front of the portal." He stated hastily. He narrowed his eyes as Ritsuka began to laugh. "What did you do anyway?" he called. It was Ritsuka's turn to flush in embarrassment.  
  
"Hoshi and I accidentally burned Sabrina's Star Trek books." Terry looked puzzled.  
  
"But I have her books at my house. I borrowed them from her," he said. Ritsuka looked confused as well.  
  
"Then whose books did we burn?" Silence was the only reply she received.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Damn it!" Krad grumbled. "If I had my books guidebooks on the mortal realm, this would be a piece of cake. I swear that if I ever find the people who destroyed my books they will suffer! I'm never leaving my stuff at other people's houses again."  
  
Krad was lost. He had marked his trail with a path of rocks, but all that did was tell him that he'd been walking in circles. He was annoyed, to say the least.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have split up with Hoshi," he grumbled under his breath, "She would have been able to create a map or at least some food." He sighed. "And I even left my sword back at Ritsuka's house! Darn! Why didn't I bring my sword with me like Ritsuka?" He continued walking. He stumbled over something and looked down. It was another one of the rocks he had left as a trail.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "I'M NEVER GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS STUPID PLACE!!"  
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks and smacked himself in the head for being so stupid. Whatever creatures were in this place were just alerted of his presence. He shook his head. He moved forward in order to continue on his circular journey, but instead of an empty path, there were a dozen armed beings standing before him, their bows aimed directly at him.  
  
"Oh just wonderful," he murmured sarcastically, "I'm surrounded by Elves."  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here? You are trespassing on the land of the Mirkwood Elves," the eldest Elf asked; at least he appeared to be the eldest. Krad glared before answering.  
  
"My name is none of your business and I'm looking for somebody. I would like nothing more than to get out of these accursed woods, so kindly step out of my way, NOW!" He gave the Elves his best glare. He gave them his I- promise-you-eternal-torment-and-pain-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say look, to the power of ten. However, this appeared to have no effect on the Elves as they  
  
simply stepped closer.  
  
"I am afraid we cannot do that. You are trespassing on our land. We will take you to the king and he will decide what to do with you," the Elf spoke again. Krad gritted his teeth.  
  
"It seems that you didn't hear me. I said to get out of my way. I'm looking for somebody!" The Elves simply ignored him and forced him to move forwards. He was simmering inwardly. Normally these foolish Elves would be dying slow painful deaths. However, his powers were limited in the mortal realm, and he didn't  
  
have his sword. He sighed. 'Well, at least I'll never have to see those stupid rocks again,' he thought. Right before he tripped over one last rock.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hoshi was enjoying her time in this strange land. She had used most of her limited powers to create quite a large amount of sweets and many manga. While Krad was being taken captive by elves, Hoshi was eating snacks while reading her favorite stories.  
  
After a couple of hours, Hoshi used the small remainder of her powers to create a bag to carry her manga and food in and a CD player to listen to music in as she walked. So it was with light spirits that she set off to find either Ritsuka, or a way back to her realm.  
  
However, there was one flaw with her plan. Due to the fact that she was listening to the CD player, she didn't notice when the yellow-eyed creature gave a small howl. And she didn't notice when more eyes appeared behind her. No, as a matter of fact, she was happily humming along to Speed Over Beethoven.  
  
She continued walking until her CD player stopped working. She frowned as she took it off and stuffed it into her bag. The batteries had run out, and she didn't have the power to create more. So she continued on her way; luckily she had a much better sense of direction than Krad, but unfortunately, that wasn't saying much. Her good mood continued to darken as she noticed the sky growing darker as well. It was at that moment she heard the growl.  
  
Hoshi turned around quickly and gasped as her eyes met five wolf-related creatures. She stumbled onto the ground and desperately tried to escape. It was only when the wolf thing jumped on top of her and clawed at her arm that she let out a scream.  
  
The wolf, shocked by the sudden sound, staggered backwards. Hoshi took advantage of this brief moment and got up and fled. However, the moment of distraction quickly passed and the creatures began to chase her. And they were catching up, fast.  
  
Hoshi gasped again as she tripped over a rock left on the ground. What she didn't know was that this was the same rock that Krad had tripped over as he was taken away. Talk about irony. She fell on her side and was quickly overtaken by the creatures.  
  
Just as a huge maw lunged for her neck. But it never made it. The beast dropped dead moments before the fatal attack landed, an arrow protruding from its neck. The other four beasts quickly fell as well. Hoshi looked up to see an Elven warrior holding a bow. He quickly walked up to her.  
  
"Are you all right my lady? I heard your cry of distress and I rushed over as quickly as I could." He looked down at her torn and bleeding arm. "And it appears that I made it just in time." Hoshi could only nod at the fair being.  
  
"Allow me to take you to my home in order to get your wounds taken care of, my lady," the Elf said to Hoshi kindly. Hoshi smiled.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. I thank you for your kindness, and I truly appreciate your help." The Elf smiled.  
  
"Come, my lady. Follow me." He helped her up. Hoshi gazed at the radiant being in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked softly. The Elf smiled.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and who might you be?" Hoshi smiled slightly.  
  
"My name is Hoshi." Legolas offered his hand to Hoshi and smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshi. Now let us be on our way." Hoshi gently placed her uninjured hand on top of Legolas' and they started making their way to the hall of the King of the Wood-Elves. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ritsuka yawned and gave a catlike stretch. She looked up at the sky and frowned. It was getting dark out and they needed to find some sort of shelter. She turned to Terry and gave him a curious look.  
  
"You're the god of nature, Terry. Can't you create some sort of shelter for us to reside in?" she asked him patiently. Terry's facial expression was something Ritsuka would always remember. His face lit up with hope, annoyance, embarrassment, and shock. And to make it even more memorable, he began to yawn. Overall, it was a humorous sight.  
  
He quickly stood up and raised his arms. Vines began to grow out of the ground and shape themselves into a round shelter. Ritsuka looked at the result and sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, Terry," she said as politely as possible without bursting into laughter.  
  
"You forgot to add an entrance." Terry looked dismayed and turned to Ritsuka.  
  
"That was all of my power," he said in panic. Ritsuka gave him a reassuring smile before pulling out her sword.  
  
"Don't worry," she said. She concentrated on the sword. The blade changed from light to fire, and the wings disappeared. Instead they were replaced by a flame shaped hilt made out of ruby. Ritsuka stepped forward and cut an opening into  
  
the hut. She put the sword away in its sheath and crawled into the vines. She called back to Terry.  
  
"Come on in!" He reluctantly entered after Ritsuka. Within moments they were asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Krad was not happy. Not at all. He had been dragged all over the woods, only to be thrown into a cell as soon as he entered the one place that looked capable of being lived in. He had glared for hours at his guard, but it had had no effect.  
  
'Oh well," he thought to himself as he looked down at the bowl at his feet. 'At least I get to eat now.' He picked up the food and began to eat. He ate slowly at first, but his hunger got the best of him and he gobbled the remainder of his food up. He was about to take a nap when another Elf showed up and went up to his cell.  
  
"The youngest prince of Mirkwood has returned. He shall be here momentarily to determine whether you should be allowed to roam freely, or whether you should remain in this cell."  
  
Before Krad could say a word, the Elf turned away and walked off. Krad shrugged and waited. After sitting for almost an hour with no prince in sight he became impatient. Just as he was about to go back to that nap, a regal looking Elf entered.  
  
Krad stared in shock at the approaching being. It wasn't the prince that shocked Krad. It was the fact that Hoshi was walking in behind him, a smug look on her face, her arm bandaged. She walked up to his cell and smirked.  
  
"So Krad, fancy meeting you here." She smiled at the angry look on his face.  
  
"Just get me out of here Hoshi," he growled. Hoshi turned to the prince and smiled.  
  
"Do not worry, Prince Legolas. He is an acquaintance of mine. We became separated," here Hoshi paused to send a glare at Krad, "while searching for our friend Ritsuka."  
  
Legolas glanced at Krad for a moment before ordering the guards to release him. Legolas sent a kind look at Krad. Krad sent a mild glare back. Undaunted, Legolas continued.  
  
"Now, you said you were searching for your friend?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ritsuka blinked as sunlight streamed through the opening of the shelter. She yawned and turned to wake Terry up. To her surprise he wasn't there. She frowned slightly before shrugging and getting up. As she exited the tent, she heard a small cry of surprise and froze. That was Terry.  
  
She rushed out of the tent and toward the noise. She pushed past a large bush and was surprised to see Terry surrounded by Elves. Her surprise only lasted a moment and she rushed toward them, sword drawn.  
  
The Elves were caught unawares and broke away from Terry. Ritsuka moved close to Terry and held her sword in front of her defensively. Two identical Elves stepped forward and glanced at  
  
Ritsuka. One of them stepped forward slightly.  
  
"We are looking for a lady that goes by the name of Ritsuka." Ritsuka lowered her sword slightly.  
  
"I am she. Why are you searching for me?" Before the Elf could reply two people ran into the clearing and lunged at Ritsuka. In her surprise Ritsuka dropped her sword. She looked up at the two figures.  
  
"Hoshi, Krad, get off. I...need...air!" Ritsuka gasped. The two sheepishly got off and smiled.  
  
"There you are!" Hoshi said. She whacked Ritsuka on the head.  
  
"Are you all right!?!" she growled as she spotted Ritsuka's injured arm. Ritsuka rubbed her head.  
  
"That was unnecessary, and don't worry," Ritsuka gave a small smirk. "'Tis only a flesh wound." Krad pushed Hoshi.  
  
"Don't hurt her." He glared at Hoshi. He turned to Ritsuka and gave her a very small smile.  
  
"Glad to see you're safe. Ritsuka smiled. She turned around and called behind her.  
  
"Terry! Come here!" Krad and Hoshi stared in shock at Terry.  
  
"How did he get here?!" they cried simultaneously. Ritsuka sweat dropped as the two glared at each other.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ritsuka:  
  
This chapter was kinda slow, but it was necessary. I promise it will get better later on. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but my editor and reviser forced me to write it late at night. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I want to thank those of you who left reviews last chapter. Thank you!  
  
Hoshi: 'we' did not force her to write this late at night, I gave her 2 days but she procrastinated  
  
AlienAgentPirate9Duh: "We" did not force her to write this late at night, it was all Hoshi. Don't blame me. I actually tried to discourage her from writing it so darn soon, but somehow Hoshi convinced her. Don't know how *shrug*  
  
Hoshi: Black mail is good. n.n Never become my enemy (I can't spell aren't you glad I'm not the editor?)((Hoshi's comments have been spell checked by Ritsuka))  
  
We're going to take turns replying to the reviewers starting with chapter 3 which will be done by Rits.  
  
I can ONLY reply if it DOESN'T "insult" the readers *cough*toomuch*cough*  
  
Ritsuka: It wasn't really blackmail so much as bribing. Anyway, I apologize in advance for Hoshi's responses to the reviews. Yes, be afraid, be very afraid. Especially if you're a Krad supporter. Hoshi is anti-Krad. But don't worry, I made her promise not to insult anyone's ethnic background, gender, or religion. I'm still trying to get her to leave the reviews alone in general, but she gets vicious when talked to. And you can always tell when she's on sugar. She usually has a nuclear weapon nearby. *cough*bazooka*cough*  
  
It will take a while to get each chapter up. Here's the order.  
  
1.Hoshi calls Rits and tells her what to write  
  
2.Rits procrastinates  
  
3.Hoshi bribes/blackmails Rits to write  
  
4.Rits writes  
  
5.Sent to Hoshi for revisions  
  
6.Sent to Sabrina for edits  
  
7.Sent to Hoshi for more revisions  
  
8.Rits fixes Hoshi's revisions.  
  
9.Rits posts story.  
  
10.Process repeated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
